


Just once. Or maybe not.

by paintthetowngay



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Infidelity, adam isn't a jerk though, but mostly sex, plus a little guilt, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintthetowngay/pseuds/paintthetowngay
Summary: They have drunken sex and are forced to deal with a lot of feelings.Takes place vaguely in s01





	1. Foggy memories

**Author's Note:**

> Thank the lords I finally gathered enough courage and energy to post one of my many incomplete Jonah/Amy fics. More to come soon, hopefully. Those are filthy though so let me know if anyone is actually interested in reading them.

Amy stretched her hands over her head, arching her back to work out the kink. Cold air brushed against her nipple and she quickly pulled on the covers. Her eyes shot open to see grey sheets and sunlight shining through the room window. She cursed under her breath as she looked around the room. Her clothes were neatly hanging off a chair across the bed. A brown door remained closed towards her right. 

She hastily got dressed, buckling her jeans as the door opened. Jonah walked in and then retreated immediately when he saw her standing in her bra. 

“Sorry!” he yelled out from the hallway.

She cursed again, yanking her shirt down. Her phone and keys were still in her pockets. She checked and made sure she didn’t have any texts or missed calls. 

“It’s fine.” She said, stepping out of the room. He had a plain tee and sweats on. It was a weird image. 

“I made coffee.” He walked towards the kitchen.

“No, I should get going.” She blurted bluntly, still groggy and probably hungover.

He spun around. “Yeah, okay.”

Her head started pounding and she thought coffee might be helpful. 

“Okay, maybe a cup.”

Jonah nodded and poured her a cup. Silence seeped into the air as she downed the coffee.

“So,” Jonah started. Amy eyed him, and he decided maybe it was not the time.

She placed the cup on the kitchen table. “I should, uh.”

“No, yeah, yeah.” Jonah said, overcompensating for the awkwardness in the room. 

She cursed and fidgeted and cursed again all the way home. It’s been a long time since she got blackout drunk. Adam left a note for her, assuming she spent the night at Cheyenne’s after the birthday party. Scenes of the night before flash into her mind and she wonders how she ended up at Jonah’s. 

It was Cheyenne’s birthday and she was determined to throw a party like the teenager she is supposed to be. There was a lot of booze, a lot of random people and music that was too loud for anyone with ears. Jonah grabbed a bottle of vodka and trailed behind Amy after she offered to drop him off when he mentioned grabbing an Uber ride home. She pulled up in front of his place and he waved the bottle around, inviting her in, figured that they both had issues to temporarily drown in alcohol. She reluctantly accepted, initially planning to sober up for the next 30 minutes drive back to her house. Usually she would be thankful that everyone lived an appropriate distance from each other to avoid awkward encounters, but not tonight.

They talked and Jonah made stupid jokes, and suddenly she was drinking vodka instead of coffee. The lights around them started to blur a little and she could barely hear herself anymore. But she knew she was laughing though, he was too. 

She walked into her bedroom, thankful that she had the day off. Her shirt landed on the pile of clothes in the laundry basket and she sighed. The mirror in the toilet reflected her tired eyes and a hickey on her collarbone. Mellow music played vaguely in the back of her mind and she could almost feel the thud of her bare back against the cold wall when Jonah pushed her against it. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down but all her brain did was make her skin tingle the same way it did last night when Jonah licked her neck. She splashed some water against her face and winced. Leaning against the bathroom door, she patted her face dry. She held the towel against her chest and closed her eyes, taking another deep breath. Jonah flashed into her mind, staring back at her with a look in his eyes she couldn’t quite recognised. She slid down the door, sitting on the floor of her dim bathroom, realising that was when it all went to hell. He gave her that look, and she ended up weak in her knees, throwing away years of marriage. She wanted to convince herself that she was drunk and stupid but she went hot between her legs and knew that it was more than one stupid, drunk mistake. Her fingers slid into her jeans, helping herself find comfort. 

“Fuck,” she muttered, her fingers learning how much she wanted Jonah. The same Jonah she works with, the annoying, college boy, cartoon prince, Jonah. Her breath hitched recalling how his mouth traced a line from her jaw to her nipple and bit. Her back arched giving his hands space to move in and unhook her bra. He left her bare in one quick move, feeling very sexy by the way he leaned back and looked at her, lightly running his fingers along her whole body. His finger made its way down and ran through her folds as his face got closer to hers, pulling her into a deep kiss. Her ankles linked around his back as he moved into her, and she felt herself come, back in her bathroom. 

Amy relaxed against the door, riding out her orgasm, trying not to think or feel shitty about what she had just done. She took a cold shower, cursing at herself once again. Coffee, more coffee is what she needed right now. She cooked up some eggs and filled her empty stomach, hoping her hangover will miraculously disappear. The rest of the day went by with chores and errands, her mind half occupied with guilt.

She made dinner and set the table the way she always did. Kissed her husband on the lips and her daughter on the cheek, the way she always did. Maybe she could just let time pass and pretend everything was still the same. Thankfully, Emma cracked a joke and she found herself laughing, her heart feeling light for the first time today. 

After dinner, Amy cleaned up and poured herself a glass of wine. Emma told her about some school stuff and then joined Adam for a little video game session. Amy was rinsing her glass when Adam appeared behind her, touching her, almost making her moan. She swallowed and closed her eyes, only for Jonah to pop up again. She cursed as she spun around. 

“Not tonight, okay?” She said, apologetic. There was no way in hell she was going to have sex with Adam, not if Jonah is going to be in her mind. Adam cupped her face and said okay before kissing her lightly. He made his way back to his video game and she sighed. It was obvious that she has to confront this or it was going to eat at her soul. She figured she would go over and tell Jonah that it was one mistake that didn’t mean anything and was not going to happen again. Or so she thought.


	2. We're not done.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy figured she should figure out her feelings before it gets worse. And so she did exactly that.

Amy made up some shitty excuse about running out to buy some things and left after Adam barely paid attention to anything she said. She fidgeted in front of Jonah’s door for a minute before ringing the doorbell. Confusion spread across his face, paired with wide eyes and his voice saying her name.

“Can I come in?” she said, sounding softer than she intended to. 

He moved out of the way and she walked in, directly to his kitchen, pacing around for a bit. It was awkward again, both of them unwilling to make any eye contact. She opened her mouth to speak and then realised she had no idea what to say. She felt so uncertain of herself, or anything else for that matter. She arrived with a purpose and then lost it the second she saw his face. Jonah fidgeted around, sneaking glances at Amy, who was deep in thought.

Jonah felt himself lose any courage to speak as more minutes passed. Suddenly, she looked to him and spoke, leaving him wide eyed and speechless.

“Did we use a condom last night?”

He puffed his cheeks for a second. “I’m not sure.”

“Okay, okay,” Amy said and started pacing around again, a hand scratching her head. Then, she stopped and looked at him again. “I have no idea what I’m doing here.” She blurted, honest and raw.

Jonah looked at her, soft and kind, like he always does. 

“Look, we don’t have to talk about it. Forget it happened and that, will be that.”

She knew she shouldn’t be disappointed when he said that, but she was, and the clouds in her head started to clear.

She approached and looked at him for two seconds before hooking her hand on his shoulder to balance herself as she tiptoed to kiss him. She did like him, even though she was married with a kid, she did like him. His hand immediately held onto her waist but he didn’t kiss her back. She pulled away and watched his face, eyes closed and his eyebrows slowly wrinkling into remorse before he blurted I’m sorry.

She moved backwards abruptly. Her eyes were wide, startled and possibly hurt, he noted. 

She stared at him, studying his face. “You don’t like me like that.” It was a drunken one-night stand and she was contemplating throwing away her whole marriage. She’s seen the kind of women Jonah dates and it sure as hell wasn’t her. “Oh my god, I’m so stupid.” She said, feeling very small.

“That’s not it,” he said, knowing what she meant. “I just don’t want to cause more trouble.”

“I’m an adult, Jonah.” She snapped at him. “I know what I’m doing.” 

He shut himself up, pressing his lips together. Her body was yelling at her to leave so she finally listened, moving her feet forward. That’s when he forced himself to gather enough courage to speak.

“I do like you like that.”

He watched her face soften, her eyes staring at the floor. 

“And I’m sorry,” he took a deep breath, “I know I shouldn’t have let last night happen.”

She scoffed at his words. “I was there too, Jonah. Equally responsible for it.”

“I know, but I started it so,” he shook his head and shrugged, unable to find the words. She finally brought her eyes up to meet his and he said, “I don’t regret it though.”

“I don’t either.” His eyebrows jumped at her response and he inched nearer to her as though he was seeking for the words she just said.

“So,” he squinted, trying to understand what was happening. When it finally dawned on him 2 seconds later, he was already kissing her, and she was sober, feeling every damn thing unlike the night before. She slid her arm around him, her fingers clenching his shirt. His hands found her shoulder and pushed the bag off her arm. Pulling away, he tossed her bag onto the nearby chair. She stumbled back, watching him while her hands grasped the kitchen counter. Turns out the previous night was not to be blamed on the alcohol.

Approaching her, he knelt in front of her, his hands sliding her shirt up while his mouth traced a line from her belly button to her chest. Her head tilted back when he yanked her bra, exposing a nipple shortly before his mouth made it disappear again. She dipped her head down and placed a kiss on his head, breathing heavily into his hair. His hands slid down, feeling every curve of her body, ending at her thigh. He clutched tightly under her knees, lifting her up onto the kitchen counter. She moaned as he kissed her, wild and chaotic.

She didn’t expect to have her legs spread against him, on his kitchen counter but here they are, dishevelled and tangled in each other. His hand found its way back under her shirt, feeling her up, provoking soft moans that sent chills up his spine. Jonah was very glad to not be drunk.

Her fingers played in his hair, clenching every time he pinched under her shirt. He wandered down her jaw, to her neck, to her collarbone, and back again, fast and needy. Amy swallowed hard, losing her focus on the ceiling, it was impossible to think when his mouth and tongue and hands were hot against her. 

“Jonah,” she said and he hummed into her skin. She closed her eyes, letting her hands feel his body, finding the end of his shirt to yank it off. His head rose to meet hers, eyes twinkling in the dim lights. He eyed her, reaching for the button on her jeans. She stared back at him, taken aback by his—  
Bravery? Seduction? Whatever it was, it made her head spin.

He tugged, and she lifted herself slightly, letting him slide everything off. Jonah tossed her shoes and clothes onto the floor, grinning at her. He inched closer to her, a hand sliding up her thigh, reaching his destination. “Wow,” he whispered against her lips, all smug and breathy. She let out sharp breaths as he swirled and pressed, her hands clutching tightly onto his shoulder.

Amy noted how frozen she was, almost sorry he had to do all the work. But she hadn’t felt this good in a long while and apparently her brain couldn’t comprehend what was happening. 

He pressed again and she jerked, pulling herself out of her thoughts. She looked back at him, her hands urgently unzipping his jeans. “Bag, condom.” Her voice low and rough. He reached to a drawer on his left, pulling out a condom and she arched an eyebrow. 

“What? I’m competent.” He smirked. 

She rolled her eyes as he sheathed himself. His hands slid around her waist, then trailed down to her ass slowly, making her curse at him, slightly annoyed. He laughed and grabbed and lifted and her head went blank. She clutched tighter onto him, pressing their bodies together. He squeezed her bottom with every thrust and all she could do was curse and moan against his neck.

But he liked it. He liked watching her eyes squeeze shut, hearing her breaths morph into pants. And when she curses and calls out his name, absolutely breathless, lord it made his knees go weak. The way her hands roamed his body was too addictive that it didn’t even occur to him to think about how wrong it was. Suddenly, her tongue licked the back of his earlobe and he stumbled, letting her down onto the edge of the counter. “God, Amy” he said, trying to recollect himself.

She nudged him as she leaned back and he thrusted again, hitting a sore spot. Her back arched and her head titled back even more. He could see her skin glistening with sweat and fuck, he felt himself throb inside her. His hands firmly wrapped around her hips and he kept moving, faster and harder, watching her lose control. He was slightly regretful that he didn’t pull her shirt off. Her mouth hung open and he could feel himself getting closer. He pulls back and shoves in harder and she groans because, just, fuck. He speeds up, a hand slides up to grope her through her bra and pinches hard enough to send electric waves through her body. She shrieks and he comes, jerking up into her, losing his rhythm totally. She gathered strength to pull herself up against him as she spasmed and trembled, coming harder than ever. He moaned against her ear and she nibbled lightly at his shoulder. His eyes were closed, breathing in every moment.

He stepped away to throw away the condom, zipping himself up and she ran her hand down her face before getting off the kitchen counter. She was about to pick up her jeans when he darted towards her. 

“No, no, no.” 

She spun around, raising her eyebrows at him. 

“We’re not done.” He said, towering over her. He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his hips. She remained startled as he walked to his bedroom, grinning. 

He dropped her on the bed, still grinning, still looking at her with those eyes. He switched on a lamp and turned back around to her. She sat up, planning to dash out of the room, knowing this is a bad idea. 

Jonah climb over her, nudging her to lie down. “Jonah,” she spoke, clearly hesitating. He smiled, adorable and sweet, making her heart melt. “Don’t worry,” he said, in low voice that didn’t match his pretty boy face, “I got this.” He kissed the tip of her nose and peeled her top off. She resigned, plopping herself onto the bed, sighing at how turned on she was. He stared at her for a while, making her blush and close her eyes. This is much more embarrassing when sober, she thought. His hands reached for her arms and stretched them above her head. He leaned in and told her that she’s beautiful, sounding so honest, it made her stomach turn. He kissed her cheek and then all the way down to the front clasp on her bra, unhooking it. He kissed lightly and she whined and squirmed. Taking his sweet time, he inched further down and then really went to town on her, enjoying himself more than her. It truly was a blessing every time she moaned and called out his name. She fisted her fingers into the pillow above her while another hand rested on her forehead. One last swipe and her toes curled, she went bucking against his mouth. He climbed over her, licking his lips, pleased with the look on her flushed face. 

Amy laid back, satisfied and sore and worn out, all at once. She came for the third time today and for some reason it made her really annoyed at herself, and so she smacked him on the arm. 

“What?” he said, startled.

“This is your fault.” 

“What is?” 

She waved a hand, gesturing at them.

“What?” He teased.

She groaned, rolling her eyes. “You know.”

“I know, but I kind of want you to tell me anyway.”

She groaned. “This. Us. Sleeping together. And me, unable to think without getting turn on every five seconds.” 

Jonah held back a laugh and then spoke in his satisfied voice. “There it is.”

“Happy?” 

He grinned and nodded.

She groaned again and he shut her up with a kiss before laying down beside her. Her hand searched the bed for her clothes and she sat up to get dressed. He watched her for a minute and then got up, walking out to the kitchen to get the rest of her clothes.

He stood by the door in the hallway as she got dressed. “You must think I’m a horrible person, right?” she said, from inside the room.

“Nope.” He said, not even hesitating for a second. She stepped up beside him and glared. He chuckled. “I think you’re a great person.” He said, walking away. He couldn’t see her, but he was very certain she rolled her eyes. She followed behind him to where her bag was. He picked up her bag and handed it to her. 

“I can’t decide if it’s a bummer or a turn-on that you’re married.” She grimaced at his words.

“Too soon?” 

She sighed and shook her head. “You’ll figure it out soon enough.”

Jonah walked her to the door and kissed her for a while before she pushed him away, jiggling her car keys at him. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“At work?” he arched an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah,” she replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the word.

She pulled up in front of the house and looked at herself in the rear-view mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair, straightening it out. She remembers now, how they ended up in bed. He has said something sweet and then got up, extending a hand to her, inviting her to dance. She laughed before realising he was serious, her hand joined his like reflex and he pulled her up. Cleary drunk, the both of them stumbled and he threw his hands around her, making sure she didn’t fall. She half expected him to let go and say something awkward but he didn’t budge, staring back at her. She wished she knew what he was thinking.

But Jonah knows and remembers exactly what he was thinking in that moment. When he looked at her, really looked and saw Amy, beautiful Amy, standing in his living room, smiling with happy eyes and he wished he had this every day. His heart pounded in his chest, knowing he was going to do something insane. He knew he was going to beat himself up about this. The aftermath would be catastrophic, but he needed to know, for sure, what he felt for her. 

The house was dark and quiet when she stepped in. She dropped her keys in a bowl by the front door and yanked off her shoes. The guilt was tiring but the sex was amazing and she was tired of feeling shitty all the time. Maybe the sex would help her feel better and possibly get through the day without feeling like a total failure. Maybe she’d stop getting annoyed at every little thing Adam did if she got laid. Her marriage was falling apart and she was unwilling to admit it, but at least Emma was doing okay.


End file.
